Yellow Pearl
Yellow Pearl is a Pearl from Homeworld, and is owned by Yellow Diamond. Physical Appearance Her build and facial features are typical of a Pearl. She sports a beige maillot similar to Blue Diamond's Pearl, having a bustline that is cut into a diamond shape in the middle and exposing her legs. She also wears puffy, canary yellow transparent shoulder sleeves, as well as long, pale tangerine stockings and canary yellow flats. She has pale yellow skin and, in a similar fashion to her owner and the Crystal Gems' Pearl, a yellow pixie haircut that is styled up to a point and is in a similar bob design, has puffy sides, has one lock of hair in the middle of her bangs in the shape of a diamond, and unlike other Pearls, her head is seemingly more oval than circular. Her gemstone is on her chest and is a round polished cabochon, similar to Blue Diamond's Pearl. Personality Yellow Pearl, much like other Pearls on Homeworld, is very loyal to her owner and will do whatever's asked of her. She has shown to be a bit more vocal with her emotions and opinions much like the Crystal Gems' Pearl, which can have her come across as bratty and rude at times. This has been shown even when in the presence of Yellow Diamond, her commenting on Jasper being a "dirtbomb" for allowing the Crystal Gems to help her in her mission. It's shown even more so when outside of her diamond's sight. As a pearl owned by a diamond, she takes very deep pride in this and has shown a high level of admiration towards her, often considering her diamond the most perfect creature. This also is what she would often brag about, considering herself higher up than most other pearls. She has shown a bit of humbleness however in the face of someone higher up than her, evident in her conversation with one of White Diamond's pearls. History While it's unclear of her backstory, it is suggested that she became Yellow Diamond's pearl after the duel concerning Kyra, as she didn't recognize him on her first sight of him. Many of her appearances mainly have her in aid to Yellow Diamond, with a few notable moments: Season 2 Yellow Pearl first appeared when getting a call on their Diamond Communicator by Kyra, questioning why he was even calling the line at all, let alone who got him to do so. The line was switched over to Yellow Diamond, and Yellow Pearl simply looked on. In the earthquakes following the Osicone's emergence, Yellow Pearl got her gemstone cracked during the collapse, leaving her in a panic. Steven Universe offered to help her, despite her insisting she was fine, and got her gemstone healed thanks to him. Season 4 During a typical day of planet updates, Yellow Diamond found that Earth hadn't been updated in a while. As many of the Peridots were too busy, she sent Yellow Pearl down to Earth to study it for a bit, giving her a Limb Enhancer to help in her study, much to Yellow Pearl's insistence that she didn't want to and that she belonged with her. Her knowledge about Earth was very bleak, and she immediately called in to her diamond upon arrival, finding snow had covered the place. She was very reluctant to go on into the snow, unfamiliar with it, but eventually she did start walking towards Beach City despite it all. Amongst her investigations, she found the Crystal Gems in a snowball fight, getting caught up in it in the process. She insisted that she didn't need any help and continued on her way, trying to keep her pride in tact as she did so. While going through, she ran into Jenny Pizza who mistook her for Earth's pearl. She denied this as she was maintaining the Ruby Squads under Yellow Diamond's command just yesterday, which was when Jenny and Pearl seemingly ran into eachother. During their talk, she was introduced to the concepts of an IPhone, being shown "TubeTube" in process. She gave a report to Yellow Diamond shortly after, telling Jenny after that she's the most perfect, flawless being in the whole galaxy. She was about to go off on her way before Ronaldo Fryman suddenly ran into her, studying her and questioning her attire for such cold weather, which she took offence to. She had him go off to study a "little lizard human", but soon she ended up finding Onion. Naïve, she allowed him to see her limb enhancer for a brief moment, just for him to run off with it back to his house. Yellow Pearl got to him, demanding he return the item at once. She tried numerous attempts to get it back; she tried banging on the door, climbing to the window, and straight up yelling at him. He eventually threw it down to her, it landing on her head (along with returning Jenny's IPhone). Going away from the house, she came across Buck Dewey, who after a bit got her in the right direction by bringing her to the Buddwick Public Library. After figuring out how books work, she got more than enough information to satisfy her diamond, and returned to Homeworld afterwards. On White Diamond's arrival, she was the first to try and inform her diamond about the unexpected visit. She went with her diamond onto the White Diamond Space Station, and went with her to see the various punishments lined up for the Gems. She took conversation with one of White Diamond's pearls, feeling envious over not only her, but her diamond as well. Season 6 Yellow Pearl, alongside Blue Pearl, took some time off with their diamond's permission to go to Beach City. During her visit, she was given a proper tour of the town, being shown Miroslaw's Jewelers, the T-Shirt shop, and back to the library under Yellow Pearl's decision. During the visit, she and the other pearls learned about the rarity of diamonds, with the Red Diamond being the rarest, and Blue Diamond second-rarest. She was disappointed when Yellow Diamonds weren't mentioned. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Diamond Royal Court